Kommando RL
Unter dem Namen Kommando RL operierte im Spätsommer und Herbst 1800 eine Gruppe von 12 Geheimagenten, allesamt Brüder der Familie Dutzendzwölf, die schon so viel Hervorragendes für ihr Vaterland geleistet hatten, in aller Welt, vornehmlich aber in Amerikanien, um die Vorgänge über das gemeldete Attentat an John F. Kennedy und seinem Clan aufzuklären und gegebenenfalls zu sühnen. Das Geheimkommando war mit den allergrößten Vollmachten versehen, unter anderem mit der Lizenz zum Kielholen sowie der nur in äußerst seltenen Fällen erteilten Lizenz zum Hinrichten nach Schnellgerichtsverhandlung im Namen des friedliebenden Volkes von Aquanopolis. Über die Bedeutung des Codenamens RL ist viel gerätselt und gemutmasst worden. Wer den Kleinen Führer Örg jedoch näher kannte und um seine kleine Schwäche für seinen Erzkontrahenten JFK wusste, konnte nur auf eine Bedeutung für RL tippen: Rotlocke! Die Mitglieder des Kommandos RL (allesamt bereits kampf- und spezialkommandoerprobt) bildeten in der Summe ihrer Fähigkeiten eine Ansammlung von nie vorher dagewesener körperlicher und intellektueller Kampfkraft. Unterstützt wurde dieses Konglomerat aus Intelligenz, Heldenmut und Vaterlandstreue durch etliche, zum Teil völlig neue Waffen und taktische Geräte aus den Labors von Ingenieur Sax, ergänzt um Transport- und Kommunikationstiere aus den Züchtungen Agaton Mars sowie die allgemeinen strategischen und taktischen Operationsregeln, wie sie etwa in den Bänden 34/I und 34/II der Gesammelten Werke des Kleinen Führers auch für den militärischen Laien nachzulesen sind. Im einzelnen waren am Kommando RL beteiligt: *Zobelbart Dutzendzwölf: operative Gesamtleitung *Grumbartsch Dutzendzwölf: Waffenmeister *Trunkwart Dutzendzwölf: chemische Kampfstoffe *Ginsbolz Dutzendzwölf: Luftaufklärung *Helmholdt Dutzendzwölf: Marinekampftechnik *Flönzbart Dutzendzwölf: militärische Sonderaufgaben *Frölzlieb Dutzendzwölf: militärische Sonderaufgaben *Schnurrhelm Dutzendzwölf: psychologische Kriegsführung und Landeskunde *Flundbartsch Dutzendzwölf: militärische Sonderaufgaben *Hangwart Dutzendzwölf: Koch *Windbold Dutzendzwölf: Kommunikationstechnologie *Absalon Dutzendzwölf: Desinformationstechnologie Im Folgenden sind die Aufzeichnungen von Zobelbart Dutzendzwölf, dem Kommandierenden der Eliteeinheit Dutzendzwölf und auch Einsatzleiter des äußerst gefährlichen und auf Leben und Tod gehenden Kommandos RL, allen interessierten und wahrheitsliebenden Bürgern zur Kenntnisnahme wiedergegeben. Erste Aventiure: Kriminelles in Key Largo Da unser Geheimdienst ernstzunehmende Hinweise darauf hatte, dass angeblich die Asche des Kennedy-Clans an einen Sammler in Louisina, Dixie-Confederation verkauft worden war, musste und konnte nur dieser Sündenpfuhl und Hort des Lasters der Ausgangspunkt unserer gefährlichen und diffizilen Ermittlungen sein. Auf dem Seeweg machten wir Zwölf uns, zusammen mit einigen Kampf- und Lastenplesiosauri, auf nach Louisiana. framed|right|Robinson, Verkörperung des American Dream und Sammler bizarrer Preziosen, doch diesmal übers Ohr gehauen! Dank ausgezeichneter Vorarbeiten durch die Detektei Archer&Spade aus Frisco wussten wir, dass es sich bei diesem ominösen Sammler um einen gewissen Edward G. Robinson handelte, einen ehemals Schiffbrüchigen, der sich vor vielen Jahren vor einem dieser berüchtigten Hurrikane nur mit letzter Not auf die Insel Key Largo hatte retten können, die er dann aus Dankbarkeit zu seiner Heimat machte. Später war er als Veranstalter von Abenteuerurlauben zu Vermögen gekommen und mittlerweile auch Besitzer der weltweiten Kneipenkette Pup Robinson. Diese schrille Erolgsgestalt des Dixie Dream also hatte in einer Versteigerung die angeblichen sterblichen Überreste sämtlicher Kennedys erworben, die nun, verteilt auf etliche Silber- und Goldpokale, die Kaminsimse seiner Residenz Eddies Ranch zierten. Die Jahreszeit war günstig. Im Schutze einer dunklen Hurrikannacht (gerade tobte sich das Sturmtief Diana mit Spitzenböen von gut und gerne 500 Meilen/Sanduhr aus) tauchten wir mit unseren Plesis kurz vor dem Strand von Eddies Ranch auf. Um die blutrünstige dixieländische Küstenwache vollends zu täuschen, hatte ich mich fürs Anlanden als Der alte Mann und das Meer getarnt und ruderte ein halbleckes Boot an Land, an dem außen, als Thunfisch getarnt, mein Bruder Grumbartsch angebunden war. Unser tollkühner Trick gelang und im Heulen des Sturmwindes brachen wir einen Holzladen auf, drückten eine Scheibe ein und drangen ins Haus. Verfluchte Detektei Archer&Spade!! Von den drei Rottweilern, die uns direkt ansprangen, hatte nichts im Dossier gestanden. Gottlob gehört Pfefferspray zur Standardausrüstung, sodass Grumbartsch und ich jeder mit einem halben Liter Blutverlust und einem gehörigen Schrecken davonkamen. Ohne uns lange um die niesenden Hunde zu kümmern, nahmen wir aus jedem der Pokale eine kleine Aschenprobe und verschwanden auf dem selben Weg, auf dem wir gekommen waren, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich mich nun als Thunfisch, Grumbartsch hingegen als Alter Mann und das Meer tarnte. Kaum an Bord unseres Leitplesiosaurus, schickten wir an Jack Bauer vom CSI Miami per Satellitentomographie unsere Aschenproben. Jack, der uns aus früheren Zeiten noch einen Gefallen schuldig war, liess das ganz ganz große Programm mit seiner Mannschaft laufen und bereits nach 23 Minuten hatten wir die knallharten Fakten auf dem Tisch: sämtliche Aschenproben waren tierischen Ursprungs und, den Beimischungen nach zu schliessen, bei irgendeinem Voodoo-Bockmist im Hinterschuppen einer Hühnerfarm im Grenzgebiet Amerikanien-Dixieland irgendwann zwischen 23:50 und Mitternacht vor exakt 7 Tagen, also bereits vor dem angeblichen Tod Kennedys, entstanden. Bravo Jack, viel besser hätten wir die Analyse auch nicht durchführen können! Nun, wir jedenfalls wussten, was wir wissen wollten und bereits vorher gewusst hatten: die ganze Johnson-Geschichte mit der Einäscherung und Versteigerung war ein großer Bockmist und Edward G. Robinson, der Trottel, war böse übers Ohr gehauen worden. Unser Auftrag war erfüllt und unter den letzten Heulern von Hurrikan Diana machten wir uns zurück in unsere Heimat. Kleines Zwischenwagnis framed|right|Krypto-Rubbel-Geheimkarte aquanopolitanischer toter Briefkästen (vor dem Rubbeln) Winbold und Helmholdt vollführten in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls einen kleinen strategischen Meisterstreich. Durch eine schnelle Plesiosauruseinheit in die südliche Südsee, östlich von Etrurien gelangt, landeten sie in der meisterlichen Tarnung originaler Südseefischer an den Gestaden des etruskischen Eilandes. Durch unseren Geheimdienst wussten wir nämlich, dass dort die Hauptgruppe der Vereinigten Amerikanensischen Widerstandskämpfer ihre Flüchtlingslager strategische Kommandozentrale eingerichtet hatten. Zwar hatten weder Winbold noch Helmholdt je einen amerikanensischen Flüchtling gesehen, doch schlossen sie messerscharf, dass gerade der Flüchtling in der Fremde, von bitteren Heimwehgefühlen übermannt, am ehesten daran zu erkennen ist, dass er im Übermasse alten heimatlichen Traditionen nachgeht. Folgerichtig machten sich die beiden aquanopolitanischen Agenten auf die Suche nach hellhäutigen sonnenbrandgeschädigten Kurzhosenträgern, die, in jeder Hand eine Bierdose, lallend oder rülpsend durch die Gegend torkelten. Nach zwei Pleiten (ein Trupp Dunkeldeutsche im Starkbierrausch sowie eine Horde Guinessbenebelter Iren, die offenbar nach dem BSC ihre Reisegruppe verloren hatten, waren irrtümlich ins Raster des Kommandos RL geraten) war der dritte Kontakt ein Treffer. Gutturales Rülpsen, durchsetzt von "Weissu noch, in die zweite Halbzeit, dat 3:1 woll ..." und ähnliche Gesprächsfetzen liessen in beiden Agenten die Gewissheit emporsteigen, am Ziel der Suche angelangt zu sein. Nach kurzer Vorstellung und Legitimation überreichten sie den amerikanensischen Freiheitshelden eine getarnte Krypto-Rubbel-Geheimkarte, auf der sämtliche toten Briefkästen Borealiens aufgezeichnet sind, die regelmässig vom aquanopolitanischen Geheimdienst geleert werden. Einer Kontaktaufnahme unter strengster Geheimhaltung zwecks Koordinierung gemeinsamer Pläne im Kampf gegen Buerlecithin-Johnson steht somit nichts mehr im Wege. Zweite Aventiure: Die Spione, die aus dem Nassen kamen Nach den kühnen und überaus erfolgreich verlaufenen Auftaktaktionen hiess es nun, weitere handfeste Beweise für das verbrecherische Komplott um die Ermordung Kennedys zu finden. Und das bedeutete, nun würde es wirklich gefährlich werden. Aktionen hinter den feindlichen Linien haben ja stets einen ganz eigenen Reiz. Einen Auftrag fürs Vaterland im Hinterkopf, dabei die Genfer Konvention im Nacken und die feindlichen Häscher stets auf den Fersen: kein Zuckerschlecken, selbst für uns alte Haudegen nicht. Gottlob waren wir aber mit den weitreichendsten Vollmachten ausgestattet, die je ein aquanopolitanisches Kommando erhalten hatte. Und in der Tat begannen wir unsere zweite Aventiure auch genau damit, uns zunächst darüber klar zu werden, dass wir, nach dem Kleinen Führer selbstredend, wohl die derzeit mächtigsten Männer ganz Borealiens waren: Lizenz zum Kielholen (und bei Neptun, wir hatten nicht vor, diese Option ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen), Lizenz zum Totmachen im Namen des friedliebenden Volkes von Aquanopolis (nun ja, dies wollten wir nur im äußersten Notfalle ausnutzen), dazu diese ganzen großartigen Neuerungen aus den Waffenschmieden von Mars und Sax. Wir alle waren freudig gespannt, als wir uns in der Nacht des dritten Einsatztages der dixieländischen Küste näherten. Da wir die Gewissheit hatten, seeseitig auf starke amerikanensische Abwehrsperren zu treffen, hatten wir uns entschlossen, als harmlose Kürbiserntearbeiter getarnt zu Fuß die dixieländisch-amerikanensische Grenze zu passieren. In Dixie schlief alles tief und fest, als wir kurz nach Mitternacht zu Acht an Land gesetzt wurden. Kein Strandwächter weit und breit zu sehen, was uns zunächst wunderte, sich aber bald darauf aufklärte. Ginsbold war es, der auf ein großes, in den Sand des Strandes gerammtes Schild stiess, auf dem in Großbuchstaben stand: "Dixieland!! Öffnungzeiten werktags 6 bis 18 Uhr, Sonntags ab 10. Ausserhalb der Öffnungszeiten Betreten allerstrengstens verboten. Der Zollminister" Nun, wir konnten auf solch völkerrechtliche Kleinigkeiten keine Rücksicht nehmen und schlichen rasch den Strand hinan. Kein leichter Weg, in völliger Dunkelheit und mit unserer schweren Ausrüstung. Nach zwei Kilometern schwenkten wir dann nach Osten Richtung dixieländisch-amerikanensischer Grenze, die wir, leicht außer Atem, gegen 3 Uhr morgens erreichten, völlig plangemäss. Der Erfolg unseres Unternehmens beruhte nämlich, neben dem Zufall und dem puren Glück, vor allem auf exaktester Planung und minutiösester Ausführung. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war auch die Landgrenze auf dixieländischer Seite völlig unbewacht, amerikanensischerseits hörten wir, in Abständen von je 200 Schritt, die amerikanensischen Wachtposten schnarchen. Raffinierterweise schlichen wir genau in der Mitte zwischen zwei solchen Posten über die Grenze ... und schwupps, standen wir auch schon in Feindesland! Die restliche Zeit der Nacht marschierten wir strammen Schrittes weiter ins Land hinein, und erreichten kurz vor Sonnenaufgang die Landstrasse nach Newburyport. framed|right|Wer steckt hinter dieser Botschaft? Hier erwies sich wieder einmal die überlegene Brillanz der auf den Örgschen Desinformationstheoremen basierenden Kunst aquanopolitanischer Agententarnung. Inmitten der vielen anderen Landarbeiter, Erntehelfer und Kürbispflücker sowohl dixieländischer als auch amerikanensischer Herkunft fielen wir 12 so wenig auf wie ein weiteres Sandkorn am Strand von Heldenbucht. Im Gegenteil, unsere ausgehöhlten Kürbisse, in denen sich unsere geheime Ausrüstung befand und die wir als Rucksack trugen oder auch einfach auf dem Kopf balancierten, machten uns dermassen unauffällig, dass sich viele andere staunend nach uns umdrehten. Scharfäugig lauerten wir auf die erste Postkutschenstation, die des Weges lag und das Glück des Tüchtigen war uns hold: der Gabilan Mountains-Express, ein Zwölfspänner, kam bereits nach einer knappen Viertelstunde Wartens. Wir zahlten mit Stockfisch und einem Krug Tüfel, einer im Grenzgebiet durchaus gängigen Währung, und machten es uns in der zweiten Klasse, sprich auf dem Dach der Kutsche bequem. Die Reise schien schier endlos, doch endlich erreichten wir das Ufer des Great Rivers. Ein wenig außerhalb des kleinen Weilers, in dem die hiesige Kutschenstation lag, fanden wir einen jener prachtvollen Bäume, für die jene Gegend berühmt ist. Eingedenk der strengen Ermahnung des Kleinen Führers, Sitten und Gebräuche der Ureinwohner zu beachten, da jene möglicherweise als Verbündete im Kampf gegen die Johnsontyrannein gewonnen werden sollten, vollzog Schnurrhelm zunächst einen Ritus zum Aus- bzw. Umzug der Baumgeister, bevor wir noch zwei Ableger nahmen und an einer geschützten Stelle einpflanzten. Erst dann fällten wir eine jener gewaltigen Sequoia sempervirens, wie sie dort wachsen, und bastelten uns ein nach Plänen von Ingenieur Sax stromschnellenoptimiertes Höchstgeschwindigkeitkanu. Und dennoch, die ganze Zeit fühlten wir uns beobachtet und richtig, während wir das Boot beluden, schwirrte ein Pfeil durch die Luft und mit lautem Plop spiesste er eine Botschaft (deren Unterschrift zweifellos echt war) an die Bordwand. Schnell liessen wir das Kanu zu Wasser und machten uns aus dem Staub. Heissa, war das nun ein Reisen. Durch die menschenleere Landschaft schossen wir pfeilschnell den Grand River hinunter, wählten den nördlichen Flussarm und erreichten so ungefährdet die Gegend von Old York. Dass wir auf einem dermassen raffinierten Umweg uns Newburyport nähern würden, konnten unsere amerikanensischen Gegner keinesfalls ahnen, weshalb wir uns auch völlig sicher fühlten. Nach einem anstrengenden Fußmarsch erreichten wir endlich Old York, wo wir uns sofort auf den Weg zum Flughafen machten. Von hier wollten wir nun per Luftweg nach Newburyport. Da nicht auszuschliessen war, dass der amerikanensische Geheimdienst von einem achtköpfigen Kommando doch irgendwie Luft bekommen haben könnte, griffen wir wieder einmal zu einer Paradelist aus dem Arsenal der Örgschen Verwirrungs- und Veschwurbelungstaktiken: wir teilten uns in zwei Vierergruppen und während meine Gruppe im Zeppelin auf der linken Seite sass, drückten sich Helmboldt und seine Männer auf der anderen Seite in die Sitze, wo sie sofort vortäuschten, tief zu schlafen. Genial, wie sie auf original dixieländisch schnarchten und ihre Tarnung perfektionierten. Gegen morgen erreichten wir endlich Newburyport. Dritte Aventiure: Free Joe Blindworm Als nächstes stand nun die Befreiung von Joe Blindworm auf unserem straffen Zeitplan. Blindworm, dieser arme Bursche, der, ob nun zufällig oder als geplantes Bauernopfer, ins Visier der Staatsmaschinerie geraten war und einer leichtgläubigen Welt als Kennedy-Mörder verkauft werden sollte. Die arme Sau von Blindworm sass im Zentralgefängnis von Newburyport, nicht gerade ein Alkikatz, aber auch nicht so leicht zu knacken wie eine Puppenstube. Unser diesbezüglicher Plan musste daher von allerhöchster Güte sein, sekundengenau und jedweder Eventualität Rechnung tragend: ein typischer Aquanopolis-Plan also. Diese kurze Stunde zwischen Morgengrauen und wirklichem Tagesbeginn, in der der Mensch, zwar wachen Auges und rührigen Armes, jedoch mit trägem Geist noch halb im Traumreich haftend sich in einem luziden Zustand beobachtender Halblähmung befindet, genau diese Stunde wollten wir nutzen für unseren Schlag gegen das amerikanensische Gefängniswesen. Helmboldt, Schnurrhelm, Absalon und ich, verkleidet als Angestellte des altehrwürdigen Newburyporter Bestattungsunternehmens Peace&Evergreen Broth. (Funerals since 1745), klopften gegen 6 Uhr 12, kurz nach Schichtwechsel, an der großen eisenbeschlagenen Pforte des Gefängnisses. Zu je zweit trugen wir einen großen Sarg zwischen uns. Der Torposten, ein typisch amerikanensischer pfiffiger Bursche, frug alsgleich nach unserem Begehr und zeigte sich ob der perfekt gefälschten Vollmacht mit Johnsons Präsidentensiegel und Analphabeten-Krakelunterschrift, die wir ihm unter die Nase hielten, sehr beeindruckt. "Probeliegen!!" sagte ich ihm. "Ja wie gezz, Probeliegen?" "Na, Probeliegen halt!! Der Killer, dieses Blindwormschwein, diese Sau. In seiner übergroßen Gnade und auf Bitten von Blindworms Mutter hat unser ehrwürdiger Mr. President gestattet, dass Blindworm vor seiner Hinrichtung Probeliegen darf. So eine Ewigkeit unter der Erde kann ganz schön lange dauern und da will man es ja schliesslich etwas komfortabel haben." Diese aufklärenden Worte Absalons überzeugten den Wachtposten offenbar völlig und bereits wenige Minuten später befanden wir uns vor Blindworms Zelle. Ein Blick durch die Guckluke bestätigte mir meinen schon lange gehegten Verdacht. Blindworm schlief und lutschte am Daumen ... an seinem linken Daumen!! Das war der Beweis! Joe Blindworm war Linkshänder! Aus Pietätgründen (wer liegt schon gerne Probe in seinem Sarg, wenn die halbe Welt zuschaut) verblieben die uns begleitenden Wachleute auf dem Zellengang, während wir uns der Pritsche Blindworms näherten. Ich hielt ihm schnell ein mit Atemfrisch getränktes Tuch vor die Nase und nach drei Atemzügen war Blindworm ohnmächtig (ein perfekter Kampfstoff, den Agaton Mars da aus dem Trikot von Ben Schweißi extrahiert hat, welches wir nach dem BSC-Spiel gegen Scoutopia im Trikottausch erbeutet und alsogleich an unsere Geheimlabors weitergeleitet hatten). Wir verstauten das Leichtgewicht Blindworm in einem der beiden Särge, aus dem wir eine Menschenattrappe statt seiner malerisch unter den Decken auf seiner kargen Bettstatt drapierten. Mit tiefernsten Gesichtern, den uns nunmehr verbliebenen einen Sarg zu Viert davon tragend, verliessen wir die Zelle. "Der Delinquent möchte die letzte Nacht in seinem neuen Möbel schlafen" erklärte ich den Wachtposten, die verständnisvoll nickten. Und als ich an alle Wachsoldaten noch Geschenkgutscheine von Peace&Evergreen verteilte, hatten wir vollends das Vertrauen dieser guten Seelen errungen. Ungefährdet verliessen wir mit unserer wertvollen Fracht das Gefängnis, luden den Sarg auf den schwarzen, dezent mit Tannengrün geschmückten Räderkarren, den wir, nach Prügel sanfter Überredung, von einem tatsächlichen Leichenverscharrer geliehen hatten, und zogen, vergnügt ein Lied unser Lieblingsgruppe, der Superbande KraftZwerg pfeifend, in unseren Schlupfwinkel, der Kapelle des Armenfriedhofes von Newburyport, wo wir in aller Ruhe die Ankunft unserer zweiten Einheit abwartetet, die mit einem nicht minder wichtigen Auftrag ebenfalls in Newburyport unterwegs war. Neuerliches Zwischenwagnis framed|right|So ist die Kugel geflogen. Und deshalb ist Blindworm unschuldig! Unterdessen waren meine Brüder mit der Beschaffung des Beweismaterials der sogenannten Warren-Kommission beschäftigt. Wie es sich für dermassen wichtige Beweißtücke gehört, lagen sie allesamt im Spind eines gewissen John Turtletaub, Sergeantenanwärter im Einsatzstab von Earl Warren, neben einer Tüte Grillanzünder, schmutzigen Unterhemden und einer Fankutte der Angry Elks. Zutritt zu den Umkleideräumen hatten sich die Teufelskerle durch einen Trick verschafft, der einfach immer klappt: nur kurz mit ihren Leserausweisen der Bürgerbibliothek AquaPolis wedelnd, waren sie am Revierwachhabenden Theodor Kojak vorbei durch die Schranke marschiert, leise aber mit dramatischer Betonung murmelnd "Innenrevision!! Spindkontrolle aller Sergeantenanwärter!", woraufhin Kojak nur noch erleichtert salutierte, heilfroh, dass nicht die Spinde der höheren Ränge und somit auch seiner zur Kontrolle anstanden (nicht nur, dass ihm die vielen Pin ups ein wenig peinlich hätten werden können, die innen an seiner Spindtüre pappten, nein, viel mehr Kopfschmerzen hätten ihm die drei Kisten mit MP3-Playern und Navi-Systemen bereitet, die, entgegen Technologieverbotes, nur darauf warteten, gegen entsprechendes Entgeld unter die Leute gebracht zu werden). So schnell, wie sie das Revier betreten hatten, waren meine Brüder auch wieder draußen, einen Wäschesack mit den wichtigen Materialien mit sich führend. Und während Sergeant Erster Klasser Th. Kojak noch stramm stand, holten meine Brüder bereits das Letzte aus ihren Kutschpferden heraus, sodass sie nur kurz nach uns in der Kapelle eintrafen. Das weitere Vorgehen war klar. Durch ein semipermeables Faxportal sandten wir sämtliches Beweismaterial, vor allem die Flugskizze der Todeskugel, an Jack Bauer in Miami, der uns aus früheren Zeiten noch einen Gefallen schuldig war. Jack liess sein Team wieder das ganz ganz ganz große Programm fahren und bereits nach 23 Minuten hatten wir die erwartete Antwort: ein solcher Kugelweg wie von der Warren-Kommission ermittelt, konnte nur von einem 1.78 Meter großen Rechtshänder verursacht worden sein, und dies auch nur bei erreichter Volljährigkeit und ausreichendem Schiesstraining. Das war der Beweis!! Joe Blindworm war erst 17, und er war Linkshänder und, was das Wichtigste war, er war nur 1.76 Meter groß!! Die Warren-Kommission hatte also gelogen! Doch warum? Und wer steckte hinter diesen Machenschaften? Vierte Aventiure: Hooolt Kiiieeel die Sau framed|right|Das kleine Besteck für Befragungen auf See: der Querkielholer. Eine intensive Befragung von Joe Blindworm brachte uns folgende zusätzliche Erkenntnisse. Erstens: Joe Blindworm war strunzdumm, ein Ausbund an nervtötender Dämlichkeit, aber in tiefster Seele ein herzensguter Junge. Zweitens: Joe Blindworm hatte in jener Nacht etwas gesehen. Mit seinem funkelnagelneuen Luftgewehr im Arm hatte Joe sich nämlich zum Zeitpunkt des Attentates im Hof der Spinnerei herumgetrieben, um Nachtigallen zu schiessen (irgend jemand hatte diesem Tölpel offenbar eingeredet, wenn man sich beim Singen eine Nachtigallenzunge unter die eigene legt, so würde jedes Liebeslied an die Angebetete mit dermassen unwiderstehlicher Macht zu Herzen dringen, dass man alsbald am Ziel seiner Wünsche sei) und hierbei war er beinahe einem vierköpfigen Trupp äußerst grobschlächtiger Uniformierter in die Arme gelaufen, die, mit noch rauchenden Flinten in den Fäusten, in großer Eile über die Elmo Street rannten, vorbei an der Kutsche mit dem Kennedysiegel. Blindworm, von hinter einem Stoffballen, konnte einige Gesprächsfetzen auffangen, so z.B. "Du Orchid, lass uns den Karren holen, damit wir die Leichen fortbringen können". Kurz nachdem die unheimlichen Gestalten im Dunkel verschwunden waren, tauchte ein weiterer Unbekannter auf, diesmal ein einzelner, von Blindworm als "groß wie ein Bär und mit einem Bauch wie ein Fass" beschriebener vierschrötiger Geselle, der einige scheinbar leblose Gestalten von der Fahrbahn zerrte und zunächst hinter einigen Bretterstapeln verbarg. Kurz darauf erschienen wieder jene vier amerikanensischen Soldaten und rannten laut gestikulierend durcheinander, als sie die vermeintlichen Leichen nicht mehr vorfanden. "Orchid, hier herüber, sie müssen hier im Hof sein" hörte Blindworm noch, bevor er, um seine eigene Haut zu retten, den Rückzug nach Hause antrat, wo er nur wenige Stunden später verhaftet wurde. Nun, das klang alles mehr als interessant. Orchid hiess also einer der Attentäter. Orchid, vermutlich selbst in diesem Land der Absonderheiten kein allzu häufiger Name. Und in der Tat, noch in derselben Nacht brachen Trunkwart und Flundbartsch in das Rathaus von Newburyport ein, wo sie tatsächlich ein Namensregister aller Einwohner der Stadt fanden. Ha!! Da prangte der Name des Gesuchten, in all seiner tintenschwarzen Unschuld: Orchid Isnogood Ravenhurst, wohnhaft Hangmans Lane 31, Newburyport. Eigenständig, wie von Mitgliedern der Familie Dutzendzwölf nicht anders zu erwarten, erstatteten Flundbartsch und Trunkwart gar nicht erst Bericht, sondern suchten sofort die Hangmans Lane auf, eine heruntergekommene Gasse in einem der Elendsviertel weniger vornehmen Teile Newburyports. Hausnummer 31 gehörte zu einem windschiefen einstöckigen Holzhaus, aus dessen offenem Laden im ersten Stock das sägende Schnarchgeräusch eines seinen Vollrausch ausschlafenden Trunkenbolds drang. Im Nu waren meine beiden Brüder ins Haus eingedrungen. Einen nützlichen Sack fanden sie in der Küche und Helter die Skelter war Orchid, denn er genau war jener schnarchende Trunkenbold, zu einem hübschen Paket verschnürt, welche die beiden Pfiffikusse nun schulterten und blitzgeschwind in unser Hauptquartier brachten. Für die folgende Befragung mussten wir mit gewisser Geräuschkulisse rechnen, sodass wir beschlossen, sie zu Wasser durchzuführen. Alle acht, mitsamt Orchid und unserer Ausrüstung im Gepäck schlichen wir durch die nachtdunklen Straßen Newburyports hinunter zum Hafen, wo ich kurz meine Unterwasserpfeife ins Meer tauchte und das Signal blies (übrigens ein hübsches kleines Rondo von W.A. Mozart, wie überhaupt alle unseren akustischen Signale auch höheren ästhetischen Ansprüchen genügen). Schon hörten wir die Plesis heranrauschen, die uns mitsamt unserer wertvollen Geisel rasch bis außerhalb der 5-Meilen-Zone brachten. Es ist immer wieder faszinierend, wie so ein bisschen Kielholen die Beredsamkeit fördern kann und längst vergessen Geglaubtes auch dem Verstocktesten in alter Frische, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, wieder zu Bewusstsein bringt. So auch bei Orchid. Zunächst markierte er den Harten, den Amerikanenser, doch als wir ihm die Instrumente zum Querkielholen zeigten, wurde er sichtlich eine Spur blasser. Und beim Anblick des großen 4-Sitz-Längskielholers brach ihm original amerikanensischer Wachgardistenschweiß aus. Um auch nicht den geringsten Zweifel an unserer Entschlossenheit aufkommen zu lassen, schnallten wir ihn auf den Kielholer, und zu dem von uns 12-stimmig intonierten Shanty "Hooolt Kiiieeel die Sau" liessen wir Orchid einmal längs unseres größten Kampfplesis die Schönheiten der Unterwasserwelt geniessen und, nach einem kurzen Luftjapser, das Ganze gleich noch einmal! framed|left|Phantombild des Stiefels des Auftraggebers des Attentates. Der Rest der Befragung erwies sich daraufhin als ein wahres Kinderspiel und wurde nur durch die Geschwindigkeit begrenzt, in der wir mitstenographieren konnten. Orchid jedenfalls sang schöner und schneller als jede amerikanensische Nachtigall. In der Tat war er mit vier Kumpanen in höherem Auftrag Ausführender des Attentates auf die Kennedy-Kutsche gewesen. Als sie jedoch später die Leichen zum Abtransport nicht mehr vorfanden, vertuschten sie aus Angst vor ihrem Auftraggeber, einem "hohen Tier", diesen Verlust. Stattdessen schlachteten sie ein paar umherstreunende Hunde und sonstiges Gekräuch, zündeten ein Feuer an und berichteten später, sie hätten die Leichen allesamt verbrannt. Auf die Frage, wer das "hohe Tier" denn sei, stammelte Orchid immer wieder "Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es nicht" und auch repetitives Kielholen brachte diesem Lied keine neue Strophe, sodass wir ihm schliesslich glaubten. Immerhin hatten wir aus ihm herausbekommen, dass der große Unbekannte einen Cowboyhut trug, den er tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte, als er den Auftrag zum Kennedymord erteilte und dass er "so seltsame Cowboystiefel getragen habe, mit so einem seltsamen eingebrannten Muster". Nach Orchids Angaben fertigte Hangwart, der nicht nur ein hervorragender Koch, sondern auch ein begabter Zeichner ist, ein Phantombild der Stiefel. Und in der Tat, das sollte mit allen Seeteufeln zugehen, wenn wir den Träger dieser auffälligen Stiefel nicht irgendwie würden ausfindig machen können. Per Botendelphin schicken wir eine Kopie an unsere Schiffsverbände, die irgendwo auf See, inmitten der Nebelbänke des heimatlichen Aquanoplis seit Tagen auf Vergeltung lauern für den Angriff auf unsere Heimat, für die Zerstörung Bella Vistas. Vermutlich wird eine Flugblattaktion in Amerikanien gestartet werden, um weiteren Aufschluss über diese ominösen Cowboystiefel zu erhalten. Fünfte Aventiure: Dies also ist des Teufels Fuß Gegen Mittag des Folgetages, wir waren mittlerweile zu Zwölft an Land gegangen (Orchid hatten wir als Schwerverbrecher zur weiteren Aburteilung als Gallionsfigur an einen der Plesis gebunden), diesmal in der Tarnung etruskischer Seeleute, hatten wir alle unsere neuen Posten bezogen. Vor jedem der 12 Newburyporter Schusterläden hatten wir je einen von uns postiert, lässig an eine gegenüberliegende Hauswand gelehnt, den Südwester tief in die Stirn gezogen und von Zeit zu Zeit einen dicken Strahl pechschwarzer Kautabakspucke aufs Straßenpflaster speiend, kurz gesagt, wir waren waren wieder einmal ein Ausbund an perfekter Tarnung im Feindesland. Schnurrhelm war es, dem das Glück des Tüchtigen diesmal hold war. Wie er uns später berichtete, lief auf einmal mit lautem Rufen und eines der mittlerweile zu Tausenden abgeworfenen Flugblätter in der Hand schwenkend, ein dickbezopftes Schulmädel aus der Gasse in die Schusterwerkstatt, und durch das halboffene Fenster bis auf seine gegenüberliegende Gassenseite konnte Schnurrhelm die Worte hören: "Vater, Vater, du wirst berühmt!! Hier, das auf dem Bild sind doch die Stiefel, die du für den alten Herrn Johnson, der letzte Woche seinen Hundersten gefeiert hat, angefertigt hast!" Mehr musste ein geschulter Agent wie Schnurrhelm gar nicht hören. Im Eiltempo klapperte er unser aller Standorte ab und bereits wenige Minuten später waren wir wieder am Hafen, wo wir uns, ohne auf die großen Augen der Umstehenden zu achten, sofort vom Kai ins Hafenbecken stürzten. Mit wenigen hundert Tauchzügen waren wir vor der Hafenmole, wo unsere Plesis uns erwarteten. Diese Nachricht würde einschlagen wie eine Bombe im Hauptquartier. Nicht nur, dass wir durch List und Tücke dem aquanopolitanischen Staat die ausgelobte Riesenbelohnung erspart hatten, nein, dass Johnson selber nun bewiesenermassen der Drahtzieher des misslungenen Attentates war, das würde unsere Armeeleitung sicher brennend interessieren. Unser schnellster Postdelphin, mit einer Zusatzportion Haifischleber doppelt willig gemacht, durchpflügte im Eiltempo das Meer. Nach Lipari sandten wir eine Singheuschrecke, denn auch die dortigen Freiheitskämpfer sollten alsbald die frohe Kunde vernehmen! Unsere Mission im Feindesland war beendet. Unsere eigentliche Mission. Doch war es für uns selbstverständlich, sofort zu unserer Einheit, der Elitetruppe Dutzendzwölf, zurückzukehren, um an den weiteren Entwicklungen Teil zu haben. Kategorie:Aquanopolis Kategorie:Geschichte